


Headcanon Compilation

by bleachmoodboards (Lunatasha)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Headcanons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/pseuds/bleachmoodboards
Summary: A collection of all the headcanons posted on my tumblr! Each character has their own chapter, which will be updated as more content is written.





	1. Shinji Hirako

**NSFW Headcanons:**

  * I feel like he’d like to take his time when it comes to sex. He enjoys building up your arousal with teasing touches, little nips here and there, long, sensual kisses. He loves it when his partner is obviously turned on and practically begging for him.  
  

  * With how much he enjoys teasing I think he would be open to using sex toys, especially if his partner expressed an interest.  
  

  * I think he’d probably be the dominant one most of the time, naturally falling into the role whenever he’s intimate with someone. But he has no issues with letting you take control if you want to.  
  

  * He definitely takes advantage of his tongue piercing. He knows exactly how to flick his tongue to get the piercing to stimulate you just right when he goes down on you.  
  

  * I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if he had  _other_  piercings as well.



  
**How do you think Shinji would be with a S/O for their first time?**

  * Shinji is a huge tease during sex, but I think he would reign that in quite a bit if it’s your first time. He knows it takes a certain amount of trust and vulnerability to have sex for the first time and I think he’d be too worried about making you uncomfortable or embarrassed to tease you too much.  
  

  * He would still talk a lot though, just in a bit more of a delicate manner than usual. Asking whether you’re ok and enjoying yourself, if there’s anything you want him to do, that sort of thing.  
  

  * Lots and lots of kisses. Deep kisses that take your breath away, kisses down your body, and gentle kisses against your neck and shoulders as he makes love to you.  
  

  * Wants to see your face the entire time. Generally speaking he likes seeing his partner’s face during sex, but it would be especially important to him if it’s your first time so he can make sure you’re alright and you’re feeling good.  
  

  * He will cuddle you afterwards and will probably try to have a conversation with you, not necessarily about the sex but more to try and keep you at ease and stop things from potentially going awkward. (He’ll say it’s for your benefit and while that’s not wrong, it’s mainly because Shinji is terrible at dealing with awkward silences so he’ll do his best to stop them from happening in the first place.)




	2. Byakuya Kuchiki

**Husband Headcanons:**

  * Byakuya strikes me as the type to like being married. He likes the comfort and stability married life can provide.  

  * You’ll still be learning about him after getting married. While you would know each other well before getting married, he relaxes more around you afterwards and will let himself be more vulnerable with you.  

  * Before getting married if he had to work late he would usually just sleep at the squad barracks, but when he’s married he’ll always go back home so he can sleep next to you.  

  * On that note because it can be hard to spend time together during the day it’s important to him that you at least go to bed together as often as possible. Even if you’re tired and need to go to bed early he’ll go with you.  

  * As stupidly rich as he is, he actually prefers to give you small, personal gifts every so often, things like a small bouquet of your favourite flowers, a book he thinks you’d like to read, luxury bath salts when you’re stressed, etc. Although he does have a tendency to splash out on important events like your birthday.  

  * He never says it, but he knows his family can be a pain in the ass. While he does expect his wife to attend the family events and meetings and whatnot, he’ll make sure to show you his appreciation for it each time.  
  




** Their S/O has given them a limited edition thing they like for Christmas: **

  * He tries not to get to swept up in commodities. He knows he was basically born with the ability to buy literally whatever he wants to but feels that doing so would show a clear lack of discipline, so even when an item he wants is limited edition he’s unlikely to buy it. However, if  _you_ buy it for him as a gift he would definitely be pleased.  

  * Similar to Toshiro, it’s the thought that counts with him. Especially as being the head of a noble house, I imagine he likely gets expensive gifts from other important noble people which are always trying to display their status and get on his good side rather than actually thinking of him. And with him not being the type to talk about what products he wants, he would really appreciate that you knew him well enough to get it for him anyway. He would be moved, although he probably wouldn’t physically show it too much, giving you a sincere thank you instead.   
  




** Their S/O has received a limited edition thing they like for Christmas: **

  * Whether he had gotten it or not, I think either way he would be happy that you’re happy. (He may secretly be a little disappointed if you react more strongly to a gift he hadn’t given you however).  

  * If it was him who had gotten it for you I think he’d probably a little proud of himself when seeing your reaction. Being observant is one of the things he prides himself upon, so successfully getting you something you liked, especially something rarer than usual with it being limited edition, definitely pleases him.   
  




**Reaction to receiving a handmade, sentimental gift from their S/O on Christmas but she's a little worried because she's seen the other gifts they received and think her's is plain?**

  * I think I’ve said this before but I feel because of the sheer amount of money Byakuya has always been surrounded by, he’s not really bothered by it, or by how much money someone spends on him (in fact he tends to get annoyed when someone gifts him something overly expensive as it usually has ulterior motives). So giving him something meaningful rather than ‘impressive’ is definitely the way to go with him, and he would definitely love a sentimental gift. I also think he’s fairly romantic under all his stoicism, and receiving a handmade gift from someone he loves definitely falls into his idea of romantic, so he’d be touched by it from that angle as well.  

  * He would be quick to tell you how much he appreciates the gift, and if you were alone he may even give you a tender, gentle kiss. He would likely keep the gift somewhere he deems safe, like his bedroom for example.




	3. Sajin Komamura

**How would Captain Komamura feel about about a human S/O who was a furry? Like they like to wear fursuits and go to furcons. I feel like he would be really surprised at all the people who like to dress like dogs!:**

Well I think you’re right, he definitely would be surprised! The poor thing has hated his appearance for so long I think it would honestly confuse him that there’s a whole group of people who enjoy dressing up in a way that looks similar to him. Once he gets over the initial shock I think it would make sense to him that it’s a furry who’s interested in him romantically, although in some ways I think he’d be torn. He’d be flattered and amazed that someone’s actually interested in him, and he would appreciate someone who accepts him completely, but I think he’d be worried that you were only interested in him because he’s an anthropomorphic wolf and not because of his personality or anything like that.

However if you make it clear you like him for who he is, then I think he would be fine with his s/o being a furry, albeit still a little confused about the whole thing. Komamura’s pretty non-judgemental, as long as you’re not hurting anybody and you’re happy he’ll leave you be. He may even enjoy coming along to furcons as it means he can go out for a bit and just be himself without drawing negative looks. Really the bigger issue for him in this scenario is that his s/o is human. His duty as captain is very important to him and I don’t think he’d leave soul society, but I think having someone who genuinely loves him and accepts him would make him falter and could make him feel pretty conflicted.


	4. Shunsui Kyoraku

**What would it be like if Shunsui had to teach his S/O how to do hand to hand combat?**

  * First of all, I feel like he would be a little conflicted on teaching his partner hand to hand combat at first. He would hate the idea of hurting you, even unintentionally, but he also wouldn’t want to go so easy on you that you don’t learn properly. He would tell you this, explaining clearly why he may not be the best teacher for you, but if you still wanted him to teach you after this conversation he would.  
  

  * He would go easy on you to begin, slowly escalating in difficulty to judge where you’re naturally at skill wise. Once he figures out the level you’re comfortable at, he’ll go a bit above it, pushing you to get better while (he hopes) not going over your limit.  
  

  * Shunsui’s incredibly patient, even if you wanted to improve quickly, he’d rather go slowly and make sure you’re as skilled as you can be at a certain level before upping the ante again. As far as he’s concerned there’s no reason to rush and it will make you a better and more efficient fighter in the long run.  
  

  * He’ll talk a lot during training. If you make mistakes he’ll gently but clearly point them out, and he’ll explain why you need to rectify it. Similarly, if you do something well he’ll make sure to tell you. Either way he will try his best to be relatively strict (you can only be so nice with combat training) but fair and encouraging.




	5. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Headcanons for Toshiro having a crush:**

  * Well first of all the poor thing wouldn’t be able to hide a crush very well. He tries his best to act normally around his crush but between his pale skin and how easily he gets flustered, he always ends up noticeably blushing around them.  
  

  * In particular, his crush smiling at him always gets him to go pink. He melts at beautiful, genuine smiles, especially when he likes the person.  
  

  * Toshiro will tell himself that he’ll act normal and won’t do anything about his crush. This plan promptly goes out the window whenever he’s actually faced with said crush. He’ll end up staring at them without realizing (looking away immediately if they catch him), he’ll fumble with his words around them, be a little more fidgety, etc.  
  

  * As embarrassing as this is for him, it does mean that his crush will likely figure out that he has a crush on them, which is a good thing. If his crush reciprocates and starts giving him hints and flirting with him, Toshiro will be way more likely to push a bit more and maybe actually make a move.  
  

  * However, it would still take him forever to get to the point of (willingly) making it obvious that he likes them. If his crush likes him back it wouldn’t surprise anyone if they lose patience and ask him out first instead.



  
**Headcanons for being best friends with Hitsugaya:**

  * It’s important to him to come across as a professional and competent captain, especially as people were skeptical about his ability when he was first promoted. Because of this he tends to come across as quite cold and distant. Being his best friend however means you’d get to see a different, more open side to him. When it’s just you two he’s fairly relaxed, talking and smiling easily.  
  

  * I feel like he would spend more time talking to his best friend than anything else. As busy as he is he can’t really go out often, but he’s happy to have you in his office while he’s working as long as you don’t distract him too much. This often leads to long, calm conversations between the two of you as he does paperwork.  
  

  * Toshiro doesn’t really initiate physical contact between the two of you (unless you’re upset, then he might), but that doesn’t mean he would mind if you did. While he’s not one for overly touchy people, he knows different people show affection in different ways. As long as you don’t go overboard he’ll return your hugs and won’t be too bothered if you occasionally lean on him or put your head on his shoulder.  
  

  * Toshiro doesn’t know how to do anything in halves. If you’re his best friend, he will care about you a lot and will be pretty protective of you. He’s not about to recklessly start fights or anything, but if someone’s upset you, he  _will_  be pissed at them. If you end up injured at some point, he’ll feel horrible for not preventing it in the first place, even if there wasn’t anything he could have done.



  
**Friendship Headcanons:**

  * I think Toshiro can be quite shy and sometimes insecure. He hates being teased or looked down upon which I think can stop him from reaching out to people. He’s not one to go out and make friends but he won’t actively push someone away who’s trying to get to know him. As long as you start the conversation and don’t rub him the wrong way he’ll talk with you. The trick is getting him to the point where he feels comfortable enough to start conversations as well.  
  

  * Toshiro’s supportive, but realistic. Because of this he’s great if you have some sort of problem you need help with. He’ll listen to you and give you good and reasonable advice. You might not like what he tells you, but his suggestions are usually helpful.  
  

  * After what happened with Momo and Rangiku, seeing people they were close to hurt them so deeply, I can see him being the type of friend who’ll want to meet your partner if you start dating. He cares about you and is naturally protective, and has seen too much betrayal. He will straight up tell you if he thinks they’re not good enough for you.



  
** Relationship Headcanons: **

  * He’ll always end up touching you in some way when you’re both asleep. He’ll wrap an arm around your waist, or his foot round your ankle, move his head into your neck, etc. It’s like he needs to know that you’re there and safe, even unconsciously.  
  

  * I can picture him being kinda clingy when you’re alone. Toshiro gets shy about being in a relationship and would want to limit the inevitable teasing as much as possible, which means he really isn’t one for PDA. But he’s actually fairly cuddly so whenever you’re alone he’ll pull you close to him.  
  

  * He particularly likes having you on him in some way, whether it’s you lying on top of him while in bed, sitting in his lap, or just you resting your head somewhere on him. Having you relax into him like that makes him think that you feel safe and comfortable around him, which he loves.



  
** Headcanons for Toshiro with a chubby S/O: **

  * Toshiro is more than aware of how it feels to be judged on appearances rather than character, and because of this he tries his best to largely disregard looks. If he’s fallen for you it’ll be because of your personality more so than anything else. He’s the type to notice physically attractive qualities  _after_ developing feelings for someone. If he likes your personality he’ll find you attractive in some way or another.  
  

  * And honestly? This boy has basically grown up surrounded by muscular or generally toned, slim bodies. They’re nothing special to him, and therefore he’s not especially attracted to that body type. It’s more overall look and vibe that gets to him. It doesn’t matter what size you are, if you carry yourself well, dress well, or come across as confident in yourself you’ll probably get his attention.  
  

  * Not to mention he has a preference towards butts and thighs anyway. If you’re chubby you’re more likely to have a bit more in those areas which is like the opposite of a problem for him.  
  

  * If you wanted to lose weight I think he’d immediately worry that maybe he said or did something that made you think you weren’t good enough as you were. He would ask you why you wanted to and if it is because you worry about not being good enough for him or worry about other people’s opinions or the like, he would tell you point blank that you shouldn’t worry because he loves you and thinks you’re gorgeous the way you are and would try to build up your confidence. If you really wanted to lose weight for yourself or for health reasons he’d probably recommend going to the 4th squad/a doctor to get professional, sensible suggestions on the best way to go about it to make sure you’re doing it safely.  
  

  * He’s secretly pretty cuddly so honestly I think he would appreciate squishiness.



  
** Their S/O has given them a limited edition thing they like for Christmas: **

  * Is honestly really touched. He’s not one to care about price, it’s the amount of thought you put into a gift that gets to him. So getting him anything he genuinely likes (even if it’s ‘cheap’ in comparison to other things) will automatically make him feel like you pay attention to him and care about him.  
  

  * And it being limited edition just makes it seem even more thoughtful to him, especially if it hadn’t been released recently. He tends to be extremely busy and he can’t just drop everything to get a new product he might want, even if it is unfortunately limited, so the fact that you had done it for him would melt him a little.



  
** Their S/O has received a limited edition thing they like for Christmas: **

  * Whether it was him who had gotten it for you or someone else, he would be pretty endeared by your reaction and think you’re cute either way. Seeing your eyes light up, maybe even gasping at the sight of it, would all bring a smile to his face.  
  

  * If it was him who had bought it for you, he would be really happy that he had gotten you something that you clearly appreciated and made you happy as well. If you ask him how he knew to get it he might get a little bashful as he would basically be admitting how much attention he pays to you (especially if you hadn’t dropped any hints or anything) but also a little proud of himself. 



  
** How would the snow/ice zanpakto wielders be like if they had an S/O who hasn't seen snow before? **

  * It’s actually canon that Toshiro had a popular series in the soul society newspaper/magazine where he featured ice carvings, so as serious as he tries to come across, I don’t think he’s above using his Zanpakto for more mundane uses.  
  

  * Because of this I wouldn’t put it past him to actively create snow for you when he hears that you’ve never seen it before (especially if you seem particularly disappointed by this).  
  

  * However I think he would try to hide that it was him. I’m sure he has a good relationship with his Zanpakto, and that Hyorinmaru doesn’t actually mind Toshiro using him in this way (because otherwise I doubt Hyorinmaru would let him). But I think he’d be embarrassed if others knew that he, a serious high-ranking official, sometimes uses his Zanpakto for things like surprising his s/o with snow.  
  

  * He would plan the snow as best as he could to avoid your suspicion and to allow you to get the most of it. Like he would make sure to not do it too soon after you had mentioned never seeing snow before, but would also make sure to create the snow while neither of you were too busy with work or anything. If he was feeling particularly bold, he may just make it snow on Christmas (even though he knows you would guess it was him immediately).



**  
Husband Headcanons: **

  * I feel that Toshiro would really enjoy being a husband. He loves knowing that he’s permanently linked to his significant other and he takes it seriously. He knows that people and feelings aren’t static so he works hard to make sure the two of you are as happy as you can be.  
  

  * He does this through little, but consistent gestures. He’s heard repeatedly that communication is important in a relationship and he has taken this to heart so he tries to regularly make time for you, so that the two of you can talk about what’s happening for each of you as well as a couple. He also makes sure to eat at least one meal with you everyday and he tries his best to make time for dates, although these can sometimes be few and far between if things are busy.  
  

  * He gets a little less shy about PDA once you’re married and it becomes more natural for him to express his love for you in front of people. He can be quite concerned with his reputation and he doesn’t particularly want to come across as a lovesick puppy or even worse, a womanizer, but when you’re officially married he feels more able to show his affection for you. It won’t be over the top, just little things like holding your hand or kissing you on the cheek, but it’s a noticeable difference.



  
**Father Headcanons:**

  * I have this headcanon that having children doesn’t really occur to Toshiro for a while, even after becoming an adult. He doesn’t really come across children often and he’s often very busy and entirely focused on his work. It’s only after someone around him has children that he realizes that it might be something he wants at some point. As he generally gets more familiar with children it’ll become clear to him that he does want children, and he would be more than happy to have his own once you were settled in married life.  
  

  * While you’re pregnant or going through an adoption process (of sorts, I’m not convinced Soul Society has any official procedures for this) I feel like he would silently worry about whether he would make a good enough father, but he’d end up connecting to the child right away and would pretty much refuse to stop holding the child. It took one look in the eye to know he would honestly do anything for them.  
  

  * He tends to feel guilty about working so much and he worries that he doesn’t spend enough time with his children so he tries really hard to be involved. He makes sure they’re learning well, helping them with reading or life skills like cooking. He also tries to encourage hobbies as he wants them to have something they’re passionate about, he feels it will teach them about working hard for something they want which is an attitude he’d like them to have.  
  

  * His favourite time with his children is in the morning. He’s usually the first awake (although sometimes the kids beat him to it and jump on him) so he’s usually the one making sure all the early morning tasks are sorted for the day. He enjoys making breakfast for everybody and seeing his babies with sleepy eyes and hair all over the place. He happily helps them brush their teeth and get dressed, and makes sure to give everyone a hug and a kiss before he leaves for work.




	6. Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Headcanons for Captain Kurotsuchi with an S/O (SFW):**

  * I think he would prefer someone with a busy life. He appreciates motivation and drive, whatever your personal focus may be. Truth be told I don’t think he’d like someone who needed a lot of attention from him as his work is always going to be his first priority. So having your own active life is definitely a plus.  
  

  * I don’t think he’d like his s/o trying to get involved in his work. As far as he’s concerned the only person who can do everything right to his specifics is him, and you trying to help would only lead to arguments. However he will appreciate you taking an interest. He doesn’t want you near the actual research itself, but he’d enjoy talking about his hypotheses and results with you. Be warned though, he’s very all or nothing, if he starts talking about his work he can easily go on for hours and hours.  
  

  * I don’t think he’d have much patience if you often didn’t understand the science though. Having difficulties with certain topics is forgivable, he of all people knows that different people’s brains work in different ways and basically have different specialties, but I think he’d struggle to keep civil if you asked about his work but couldn’t wrap your head round it most of the time. The way round this if you’re not particularly science-oriented is to not ask about it much. As I said earlier I think he’s all or nothing. If he thinks you’re not particularly interested in science when he talks about his work it’ll be more anecdotal instead of full blown discussions, and when you do ask he’ll keep it as simple as he can. He wouldn’t mind if you weren’t that interested in science, as everybody needs a break sometimes, even from things you love, and spending time with you would be great for that and actually pretty relaxing for him.



  
**Headcanons for Captain Kurotsuchi with an S/O (NSFW):**

  * Kinky as all hell. I know this has been headcanonned before but his scientific curiosity would definitely come into play. He’d be very interested in what turns you on and what your limits are, and there’s no better way of finding out than to test them out himself.  
  

  * He’d end up doing all sorts of ‘experiments’ on you. Like seeing how many times he can make you cum before you beg him to stop, seeing how long he can edge you until you beg to cum, figuring out what gets you off the quickest, etc. He will literally test out every little variable you can think of. How eye contact effects you, particular scents, temperature of the room, and so on.  
  

  * Mayuri is a very busy man who focuses completely on whatever he’s interested in at the time. He’s not all that fussed about sex, especially once he knows everything sex-wise about you. He’ll still occasionally have sex with you (if you ask nicely and at the right time), but he’ll end up creating all sorts of toys, devices, machines and whatnot that fulfill your needs instead. He may end up installing cameras so he can review the performance of his creations. He might not tell you though.




	7. Renji Abarai

**NSFW Headcanons:**

  * Two words: love bites. He loves to mark you up, especially in places that are only just hidden by clothing.  
  

  * He loves having his hair messed with. He’d find it hard to be quiet if you’re running your hands through it, or better yet gently pulling it.  
  

  * It would be important to him to know that you’re enjoying yourself. Because of this Renji likes seeing your face while having sex, but he especially likes it if you’re vocal. You don’t necessarily need to talk, but if you’re quiet I think he’d assume he’s just not doing what you like and would try harder.  
  

  * I think sex with Renji would vary a lot. He can go from fucking you hard and rough against the wall, to lovingly rolling his hips into you on the bed, to practically torturing you (in the best way) while you’re tied up. He likes to keep it interesting and how the night goes just depends on his and your mood.  
  

  * Renji’s pretty dominant, and would find it difficult to give up control. You could try to take charge, straight up handcuffing him and riding him but he’d still struggle to stop himself from thrusting up into you.



  
**Reaction to receiving a handmade, sentimental gift from their S/O on Christmas but she's a little worried because she's seen the other gifts they received and think her's is plain?**

  * In my experience if you grow up without a lot of money, it’s actually kind of a struggle dealing with expensive gifts, like you don’t really know how to handle them. So in some ways I think receiving something handmade would actually be a sort of relief for him (especially because he can’t really afford to spend tons and tons on you either, even if he’d like to). I think he’d have a grin on his face the second he saw your gift.  
  

  * He’d still end up struggling a little on how to react though, (pleasantly) surprised at your meaningful gift, and maybe even a little overwhelmed at the gesture. It would mean a lot to him and I think he would treasure it (and the memory) for quite some time.




	8. Hisagi Shuuhei

** How would Hisagi react to finding his S/O dozing off sitting up in his office while she was waiting for him to come back for an errand or something? **

  * I feel like Hisagi would be kind of conflicted. Part of him would feel bad because it looked like he had left you waiting for a while, but then he’d also be touched because you willingly stuck around for him. Not to mention you looked adorable asleep and curled up in his office chair.  
  

  * He’d be torn on what to do, whether to wake you up or to let you sleep. If it looks like you’re not too fully asleep he’ll probably opt for waking you up, assuming you’d only nodded off recently. He’ll softly call out your name to begin with, and if that didn’t work he’d gently shake you instead. Seeing you slowly come to, being groggy and half asleep would actually get him a little flustered, because you were just so damn  _cute_.  
  

  * However if it seemed like you were deep asleep, or if he knew you’d been feeling tired recently he’d let you sleep, assuming you needed it. But he will try to make you as comfortable as he possibly can without waking you up. Depending on how heavy a sleeper you are this can mean just shifting your position a little so your neck doesn’t ache to straight up just carrying you to his bedroom in the barracks so you can sleep properly.  
  

  * He wouldn’t want to just leave you in the barracks though, worried that waking up somewhere you didn’t fall asleep might frighten you (especially if you hadn’t been in his room before), but if he’s busy he may not have much of a choice. If that’s the case he’ll make sure to write you a note that will be easy to spot. If he can get away with staying with you though he will. He might do some work at the desk in his room, or read a book, or he may even take the opportunity to cook you a meal ready for when you wake up.  
  

  * However if you wake up while he’s moving you or picking you up to move you he’ll flush bright red, especially if you seem confused or startled and he’d hurriedly try to explain what he was doing. Alternatively if you quickly caught on to what he was trying to do and showed appreciation for it in some way he’d try to save face a little and try to be manly about it. Like in a ‘of course I’d move you to a more comfortable location I’m your boyfriend it’s my job to take care of you’ sort of way.   
  

  * Regardless of whether he lets you sleep or wakes you up quickly after finding you, the sheer domesticity of you falling asleep in his office while waiting for him would get his heart pounding a little bit. If you’ve been dating for a while I could see it getting him to look at you as his s/o in a bit more of a serious way.



**  
Do you think Hisagi would worry much about age gaps between him and his crush/significant other?**

I feel like he would, but only to an extent.

The main thing for Hisagi is to  _feel_ like he’s around the same age as his s/o or person he’s interested in. Ideally his s/o would be as mentally mature as he is, and actual age will likely come second to this. Especially as age is a strange thing in soul society anyway (I could ramble on about aging in soul society for a while but that’s a whole other set of headcanons haha), and in some ways how many years someone’s lived is pretty arbitrary to shinigami. So generally speaking he’s not going to really stress over how old you are as such.

However I do think he’d struggle to be attracted to someone who looked obviously much younger or older than him, and I think he’d be more likely to err towards older than younger if he had to pick out of the two. Truth be told I think he’d have trouble being with someone who acted a lot younger than him, and he values traits like capability and generally being sensible (especially because let’s be real he has his daft moments), so he naturally leans more towards older if there’s going to be an age gap. But overall, being a shinigami I don’t think he cares about actual age itself, but rather worry about whether they fit into his idea of ‘around his age’ in terms of mentality and physical appearance.

  
** I'm rereading Bleach and I got up to the Fullbring arc. Hisagi brought a freaking motorcycle to the Seireitei?!?! I need to know what happened?? What do you think happened? All Renji said is he made a ruckus. What KIND of ruckus??? **

The fact that Hisagi brought a fucking  _motorcycle_ into soul society will always be one of my favourite pieces of Bleach trivia.

Presumably he saw it in the human world, thought it looked super cool and decided to (somehow??) bring it back to soul society. I think that he probably saw someone riding it and figured it was a good way to travel quickly without using energy, and that it didn’t look too hard to do. To him it probably looked like all you had to do was to twist the handles to make it go faster, and just steer the handles in which direction you want to go? I imagine that for someone who likely has no background information whatsoever on motorcycles (or in fact operating machinery at all, most of which is pretty recent human invention) it probably looks quite easy? What could go wrong? (Everything Shuuhei, everything).

Unfortunately for him, driving a motorcycle is a bit more complicated than that. If you ask me he almost certainly crashed into something. I can picture him being tentative at first, trying several times to get it moving properly but not getting the bike up to speed enough so it doesn’t tip over. He would figure out fairly quickly that it’s not going fast enough to stay straight up and so what does he do? He fucking floors it. Realizes very quickly that he doesn’t know how to control it, more specifically doesn’t know how to make it  _stop_. Inevitably ends up crashing into god knows what, creating absolutely chaos.

Like imagine you live in a place with there’s barely any technology (the most technological things in SS seems to be the stuff in the 12th division and the phones the shinigami use) and then out of nowhere Hisagi Shuuhei, a respected Vice Captain, comes blazing through on something you’ve never seen before and straight up crashes. The shock, awe, sheer confusion and damage would mean so much gossip and so much embarrassment. And would probably lead to other shinigami advising Hisagi to maybe lay off the human stuff for a while.


	9. Rukia Kuchiki

**How would the snow/ice zanpakto wielders be like if they had an S/O who hasn't seen snow before?**

  * Not taking the epilogue into account (because anything can happen in 10 years), I think Rukia is actually a little more dangerous when it comes to her Zanpakto, mainly because she hasn’t reached the level of control Toshiro has gotten to yet. So frankly I’m not sure whether she would be able to make it snow for you even if she wanted to, and I don’t know whether she would trust herself to safely do it without a fair amount of practice.  
  

  * However, being as familiar with snow and ice as she is, I think it would honestly surprise her that you had never seen snow before. Like in a way ice is a part of Rukia, so I don’t think it would’ve occurred to her that some people really haven’t seen snow before.  
  

  * While she may not be capable, or feel comfortable with trying to make snow for you, she knows a lot about the human world and I think she would use this to her advantage. If it didn’t snow in soul society any time soon, she would either take you to the human world if it snowed there, or she would take you to either an ice skating rink, a skiing centre, or perhaps one of those big winter wonderland attractions, that sort of thing, trying to give you the experience of snow even if it’s not natural snow.




	10. Ikkaku Madarame

**NSFW Headcanons:**

  * It’s a given that he’s going to make you cum, and multiple times too. He’s driven and competitive and that extends to the bedroom. Not being able to bring you to orgasm would make him feel like he failed, and I can see him feeling guilty if he came but you didn’t (fairness is pretty important to him).  

  * Not that he finds bringing you to orgasm particularly difficult. He’ll observe you closely, figuring out what makes you tick pretty quickly. In a situation where his partner isn’t giving him much to go off, he’ll encourage them to tell him what works for them.  

  * He  _loves_ an enthusiastic partner. There’s nothing sexier to him than a partner who knows what they want (and not to mention it’s a nice little ego boost to have someone so obviously want him). It’s even better if they generally tend to be a bit on the reserved or shy side, watching them forget about that and just getting lost in the moment is such a turn on for him.  

  * I know it’s been said before, but he loves giving oral. Just catching sight of the look in his eyes while he does this would probably be enough to make you shiver. He’s the type to feel powerful from it, watching you come undone from his mouth alone.  

  * Has a thing for muscles, in more than one sense. While there’s the obvious aesthetic sense (strong thighs will make his mouth water regardless of your gender), there’s how you move during sex as well. He loves making you cum hard enough that your muscles visibly contract, and he’ll do things like slowly run his fingers down your stomach just to see if he can make you twitch.




	11. Ulquiorra Cifer

**Fluffy Ulquiorra and S/O Headcanons:**

  * Ulquiorra likes dates that are educational in some way. Which to begin with would be literally any kind of date, not having experienced much out of Hueco Mundo. But after some experience he would end up with a preference for spending time in a way where he can learn things. Going to museums, taking cooking classes, that sort of thing. His favourite would be travelling with his s/o. Exploring different places and different cultures would be incredibly fascinating to him, with the bonus of it being really enjoyable for the both of you.  

  * Ulquiorra is very observant, which proves pretty advantageous when it comes to being somebody’s partner. He’ll learn pretty quickly what each of your facial expressions mean and he always knows if something’s wrong or if you’re upset. And unless you tell him that you just need to be alone for a bit or what have you, he will not leave you alone until he knows you’ll be ok.  

  * Communication skills are a must with Ulquiorra to be honest. Just because he can spot that you’re upset within seconds doesn’t mean he’ll understand  _why_ you’re upset. He’s not all that adept at emotions and if why you’re feeling a certain way isn’t obvious you will have to make it clear for him. Leading to conversations like this:  
  
S/O: “I didn’t do well in my exam.”  
U: “Statistically it’s unlikely for someone to do well in every single exam they take.”  
S/O: “But it was important!”  
U: “How important?”  
S/O: “It counted for 35% of the grade.”  
U: “Then make sure to work harder on the remaining 65%, you’ll still pass.”  
S/O: “Yeah but that doesn’t change the fact that I did badly in an exam I was supposed to be good at! What if I do worse in the others?”  
U: “Oh. It knocked your confidence and now you’re concerned for future exams?”  
  
However after dating for a while he’ll start to pick up on your general patterns of behaviour and emotions, and will eventually be able to guess why you’re feeling a particular way.  

  * As mentioned earlier, Ulquiorra is very observant. Once he’s cottoned on to how you work, he’s great at knowing what you want. While he would respect you for ignoring what you want to be logical, that doesn’t mean he can’t get you what you want when it makes sense. For example, he’d agree with you not getting the take away food you’re craving because it’s simply cheaper to make food at home, but he would make a note of it, and the next time you have a bad day he’ll get the specific food you wanted to cheer you up. He’s also good at spotting when you linger on particular things while out shopping, and these are the things he’ll get you as gifts. This especially goes for if you’re the type to ask for practical gifts. His understanding of birthdays and other similar events is that they’re celebrations to be enjoyed. Therefore to him it doesn’t make sense to get you something practical you’d likely eventually buy yourself, but rather something he knows you want but are unlikely to ever buy.



** Reaction to receiving a handmade, sentimental gift from their S/O on Christmas but she's a little worried because she's seen the other gifts they received and think hers is plain? **

  * Ulquiorra would be another one who would be confused at your worry, and you’d probably have to fully explain why you were nervous about your gift. To him, it doesn’t matter whether a gift is ‘plain’ or not. In all honestly gifts themselves don’t mean too much to him because he’s simply not too fussed about material things, it’s the more the thought and intention behind gifts that he pays attention to.  
  

  * He’s very analytical and will probably figure out what you were going for with the gift quite quickly, but I think he would still ask you why you had made it for him so he can definitely be on the same page as you. He would ask you gently, listening to your words carefully before genuinely thanking you, telling you he appreciates it.




	12. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**General Headcanons:**

  * Grimmjow tries to avoid learning things about people. He’s a lot more intelligent than people give him credit for and he’s good at remembering details, including little details about people. He will vehemently refuse this but he can get attached to people relatively easily, and knowing little things like ‘this person’s favourite colour is red’ only speeds up the process.  
  

  * Grimmjow gets bored easily. He struggles to sit still and almost always wants to be doing something. Because of this he has built up a collection of random skills that seemed interesting to him at the time. On the days where he’s not so full of energy he can stay in a warm bed for hours and hours.  
  

  * He’s quick to fight and argue, but if he likes someone he’s actually very unlikely to physically hurt them. He’s quite possessive, of anyone he likes. Even if they’re just vaguely friends, they’re  _his_  friend, and he’s not stupid enough to intentionally hurt someone he considers his. If he’s really wound up he may end up punching a wall or something, but he won’t physically hurt them.



   
 **Headcanons for Grimmjow with a smol but mischievous S/O who likes to mess with him and is a little sassy?**

  * I think he’d enjoy having an s/o who was smol. Mainly because of just how easy it would be to lift you, he’d love carrying you in one arm, especially if it impressed you or got you flustered. And I can totally see him having a bit of a weakness for cute people. A smol s/o who’s also sassy and mischievous? He’d fucking love it. I think in the long term Grimmjow would struggle to be interested in someone completely subservient and he’d enjoy someone who’d challenge him a little. So someone who’s cheeky and a bit of a smartass would definitely appeal to him.  
  

  * I think Grimmjow would hate genuinely arguing with his s/o but loves playfully squabbling with them. He gets bored easily and would pick playful fights with you a lot, so he’d love it if you did the same back. Honestly I see Grimmjow as the type to try and start shit for no real reason and I think he’d find it hilarious if you were similar, being mischievous and often talking back.  
  

  * He does have limits though. But as long as you pick up on that and try to not cross the line he won’t really get mad at you. He knows it’s part of who you are and he appreciates it for the most part, but occasionally he’s just not in the mood.  
  

  * Although sometimes he’ll pretend that you crossed the line and pissed him off just to get you to try and make it up to him. It’s the best of both worlds for him, you being a sassy little pain in the ass and you ending up being cute and practically pandering to him.  
  

  * He wouldn’t say it out loud but you’d also worry him. You could be the best fighter in the world and there’ll still be a part of him worried that someone will get lucky and manage to pin you down because of your size. And just because he likes your attitude doesn’t mean other people will. The people around him tend to be pretty gruff and he would try his best to not leave you alone with any of them in case you strike a nerve. 



  
** Reaction to an S/O who's obsessed with Christmas and can't seem to quit cooking Christmas themed goodies? **

  * He’s kinda bewildered at all the Christmas stuff. It’s not really a thing in Hueco Mundo so it’s all new to him, and frankly a little bizarre? Like why on earth does a certain holiday mean you put a tree up inside and decorate it, he doesn’t really understand it.  
  

  * But that being said, it’s clearly got you in a good mood and is making you happy, so he won’t complain too much. He doesn’t bother himself with every little thing that you do, it’s not getting in his way too much, and it’s not putting you in danger so really what is there to fuss about? And just because he doesn’t understand it doesn’t mean he misses the content, slightly dreamier look in your eyes.  
  

  * He definitely  _definitely_ doesn’t complain about all the Christmas themed food you’re making. He doesn’t technically need to eat (human food anyway), but that doesn’t mean he can’t and human food tastes great, especially when it’s made by you.  
  

  * He may ask why you seem to be constantly cooking food though. He’ll easily admit that he’s enjoying it, and he supposes he understands that it’s partly because certain foods are Christmas tradition and you want to enjoy the holiday, but it does seem to be an awful lot of food. Whatever reason you give him he’ll probably just shrug it off, figuring that even if he can’t quite wrap his head around your Christmas spirit, he may as well appreciate the food while it’s around.  
  

  * By the end of the festive period he ends up with Christmas food favourites. Pigs in blankets becomes his favourite savoury food (you can’t really go wrong with meat when it comes to Grimmjow, so meat wrapped in more meat? Automatic win) and he ends up becoming quite partial to gingerbread. He’s not too big on food that’s overly sweet so gingerbread which has that slight hint of spice rather than tasting of pure sugar ends up being the sweet thing he eats the most.




	13. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Ichigo with an S/O Headcanons:**

  * Ichigo is pretty romantic at heart, but easily embarrassed. While there’s a part of him that wants to, it’s unlikely that he’ll do big romantic gestures until you’ve been dating for quite a while and he’s completely comfortable with you.  
  

  * However, he’s always doing little things that show you he cares, like bringing you dinner if you’re busy with work, or occasionally giving you little presents that made him think of you.  
  

  * He’s pretty physically affectionate when you’re alone, it helps him feel connected to you. He’ll hug you from behind, kiss you on the forehead, pull you against him when you’re sitting on the couch, that sort of thing.  
  

  * He’s protective of you, almost to a fault. Sometimes he has to remind himself that you can look after yourself and that he shouldn’t try to fix everything for you. Ichigo’s the type to try and talk out issues with his S/O rather than fight, but if you fight about anything, it’ll probably be this. Being open with him and promising him that you’ll tell him when you’re having problems will help him calm down with this though.  
  

  * He struggles to talk about his feelings for you, which really frustrates him because he thinks it’s important that you know. When he was a kid he watched Isshin theatrically tell Masaki how much he loved her and what he loved about her every day. And while his mother often rolled her eyes at this it was obvious it made her happy and feel loved, and he knows that his father is one of the few people who doesn’t have regrets about not telling his lost one he loved them enough because Isshin  _made sure_  that he did. Ichigo wants to follow this example, but as he struggles with telling you, he writes you little notes instead, sends you cute texts, and has a tendency to practically write essays in anniversary cards.



  
** Headcanons for Ichigo with a chubby S/O: **

  * Ichigo is also a cuddler, in fact he’s probably one of the worst ones for it. Always hugging his s/o from behind, always clinging to them in his sleep, etc so he definitely appreciates squishiness. To be honest I think Ichigo would find it super cute? Especially if you have chubby cheeks, he thinks they’re adorable and wouldn’t be able to stop himself from smiling every time you did.  
  

  * I can totally see him appreciating chubbyness on a subconscious level as well. Before the whole shinigami business started he wasn’t really all that muscular, maybe a little more than your average 15 year old? The only reason he’s as toned as he is now because he’s constantly having to work his muscles whenever he’s in danger (which is a lot). So in his head, you being chubby means you’re likely not putting yourself in dangerous situations like he does which is a huge relief for him.  
  

  * Ichigo’s intelligent as well, and knows a fair amount about a range of things, health/medical knowledge definitely being one of them. He knows that being chubby doesn’t automatically mean you’re unhealthy. Unless you eat really unhealthily (which he would bug anybody about, skinny or big) or you personally are worried about your health he won’t be overly worried, figuring that’s just how your body is. And if you’re happy he’s happy.  
  

  * However, if you struggle with body image issues or want to lose weight, he’s the type to look at why you want to and whether it’s actually sensible for you to. Especially if your body type runs in your family, you may be trying to change something that can’t really be changed. I think he would disapprove of dieting and try to shift your focus into improving your health by eating better and exercising regularly rather than focusing on what you look like. If you eat well and exercise fairly regularly already then he’s going to end up worried that you’ll get yourself into a bad state, eating less than you should be. If you really want to get slimmer he’ll want to help because a) exercising together is another way to spend time together, and b) he can keep an eye on what you’re doing, making sure you’re still eating enough and not straining yourself too much, reminding you to take it slow.



  
**NSFW Headcanons:**

  * I feel like it would take Ichigo a while to try and initiate anything sexual with his partner because the last thing he wants to do is accidentally pressure them or make them uncomfortable. The desire is there, but it’ll take time before he feels he can read you well enough to comfortably approach you.  
  

  * He’d try to ease into it as well, starting off by dropping hints and maybe getting a little more heavier and passionate when kissing, a little more touchy. Frankly this would be for him just as much as you. Even if you’re not his first partner he probably doesn’t have a whole lot of experience, and honestly he gets rather shy and little self-conscious when it comes to sex, so it’s easier for him to go slow to begin with.  
  

  * He’d be gentle and kinda hesitant at first, it would likely take reassurance from his partner that they like what he’s doing before he’s a bit more purposeful with his actions. That being said, he’s really eager to please even when he’s still being shy. He knows a lot about what to do in theory and he’ll do his best to put it into practice, paying attention to what you like and react well to.  
  

  * Strikes me as the type to  _really_  like oral sex. He loves going down on his partner, making them squirm and gasp, loves bringing them to orgasm with his mouth alone. Also loves receiving, he’s actually quite sensitive so it feels incredible to the point where it’s almost overwhelming. He really likes that oral sex tends to only be concerned with your partner’s pleasure with no consideration to your own, in some ways he feels it’s more intimate and loving than traditional sex.  
  

  * He’ll want to see your face the whole time, especially the first few times he’s with you. Ichigo is extremely passionate about the people who he cares about and I doubt he would have sex with someone he wasn’t emotionally invested in in some way. Not seeing your face will feel too impersonal and will be off-putting for him. Not to mention, your facial expressions when you’re in the mood and being pleasured is a huge turn on for him.   
  

  * He’s not  _totally_ opposed to being a little rough with his partner, but it would take an awful lot of convincing that you definitely want it and he would be absolutely adamant about having a safeword. Even then, he would probably ask a lot whether they’re ok and happy with what’s happening and it would take him a few tries to get into the swing of it. However, he would have far less reservations if you wanted to be rough with him. 



  
** Christmas themed SFW, extra fluff, cavity inducing sweetness headcanons with Ichigo and an S/O: **

  * With the Kurosaki family being who they are  ~~and by that I mean Isshin and Yuzu~~ , Christmas is of course a pretty big deal in their house. Their excitement tends to spread to Ichigo and he ends up caught up in it all, just to a lesser extent. He loves the Christmas lights that end up all over the place (both inside the house and out in the city) and the general atmosphere; people being that bit friendlier and warmer, the focus on spending time with people you love, etc.  
  

  * He’s quite sweet and romantic when he wants to be, and he definitely sees Christmas as a romantic time of the year. If you don’t mention doing anything Christmassy together he eventually will, wanting to spend some seasonal time with you. He’d honestly be happy to do anything you wanted to, whether that be just walking round looking at all the decorations, Christmas shopping together, cuddling up under blankets watching Christmas films, you name it.  
  

  * The daft thing might stress a lot over what to get you for Christmas because he always wants to do as well as possible for the people he loves, in all avenues. You may need to remind him once or twice that it doesn’t need to perfect and that it’s the thought that counts.  
  

  * As long as he knows it won’t bother you too much, you may find him taking a lot of candid photos of you around Christmas. He always thinks you’re beautiful, but something about the season makes him think you look even more gorgeous than usual. Whether it’s the glow of the Christmas lights, the snowflakes landing on your eyelashes, or your cheeks going pink from the cold, he’s there trying to get a photo that properly captures how stunning he thinks you look in that moment so he can keep it forever.  
  

  * As an add on to the last bullet point, if you wear Christmas clothes of any kind (a big fluffy Christmas jumper, Christmas pyjamas, a Santa hat, or maybe a Christmas themed headband, anything like that) good luck, he’s gonna take dozens of photos because he thinks it’s adorable.  
  

  * Christmas baking with him is great. He might grumble a little at first, saying that he’s not very good at that sort of thing, but you’ll end up having a lot of fun. If you look tired from mixing at any point he’s going to immediately try to take over and he takes any baking decorating more seriously than you’d expect (hey if he’s going to do something he’s going to do right). The image of him concentrating and doing his best to draw cute snowmen on cookies in writing icing will definitely stick with you. 



  
** Reaction to receiving a handmade, sentimental gift from their S/O on Christmas but she's a little worried because she's seen the other gifts they received and think hers is plain? **

  * I honestly think he’d get a little confused about why you’re worried at first because he’s so touched by it? Ichigo is actually fairly emotional, more so than he generally lets on so any sentimental gift will likely get to him, even more so if it’s handmade.  
  

  * Would immediately try to reassure you that he loves it, especially the thoughtfulness behind the gift. I see Ichigo as the type to permanently keep sentimental things, things like cards with meaningful messages, favourite photos, particular gifts, etc and he would definitely treasure the gift you had made for him, probably forever.




	14. Uryu Ishida

**Uryu with an S/O Headcanons:**

  * I feel like Uryu would try his best to be a perfect gentlemen to his s/o, holding doors open for you, giving you his jacket if you’re cold, making sure the umbrella covers you, that sort of thing.  
  

  * He’s very protective of you, but because he doesn’t want you to think that he thinks you can’t take care of yourself, he’ll try to not come across that way. You won’t see him do anything if another guy starts chatting you up if he thinks you can handle the situation, but he will be side-eyeing the hell out of them behind your back.  
  

  * He’s really good at helping you to improve your self esteem. He’s always telling you how gorgeous you look and he’ll always notice if you’ve done something different. If there’s something fashion-wise you want to try out that he thinks will suit you, but you’re unsure of, he will encourage you to have the confidence to give it a go.  
  

  * Uryu is generally good with hands, if you have long hair and he sees you struggling to put it up in your desired hairstyle he’ll offer to help you. This may lead into him styling your hair in intricate ways whenever you go out somewhere nice. He has a particular preference for putting it into an elaborate braid with decorations that match your outfit weaved in.  
  

  * His love of sewing naturally leads to making things for you, from cute little stuffed bears to full outfits. He’ll spoil you with gifts loaded with sentiment while still being financially sensible. It’s impressive honestly.



  
** Dating Headcanons: **

  * He’s quite shy when you first start dating. He tries to be cool bless him but he doesn’t really do things in halves. If he likes someone, he  _really_ likes them which means whenever they smile at him or kiss him he gets a little flustered and spluttery. It takes him a little while for him to get properly comfortable in the relationship.  
  

  * It’s great when he does though. Not that the first stage of dating with Uryu wasn’t great, because it would be a lot of fun, but Uryu is just naturally reliable, supportive, and rather domestic. And all of those traits really shine through properly when he’s comfortable with you and this is where you can really start to see what he would be like in a deeper, more committed relationship.  
  

  * He’s really great at coming up with date ideas. He’ll always ask you what you would like to do first, but he always has a suggestion ready as backup in case you didn’t have anything in mind. He doesn’t particularly go all out and eccentric or anything, but he’s good at keeping things varied and interesting. One week will be a nice meal out, the next will be watching a show at the theatre, the next will be some sort of creative class, and so on.  
  

  * I don’t think Uryu would date someone for an extended period of time unless he could see himself potentially marrying them. It’s not that it’s a waste of time per se, but he knows marriage is something he wants in the future and getting very attached to someone where he doesn’t see that future is just going to hurt both of them in the end. This means that if you’ve been dating a while, like 9-12 months or so, he’s definitely thought about what it would be like to be married to you.



  
**Marriage Headcanons:**

  * Due to picturing what it would be like to marry you, he comes into marriage with ideas of how he would like it to be. He would talk about these to you and ask you about your ideas of marriage, likely while you’re engaged so you don’t go through with it expecting wildly different things (which is unlikely as you would’ve been dating for years at this point, but Uryu always errs on the side of caution). This makes the transition from being engaged to being married a little easier and things go fairly smoothly from the beginning.  
  

  * Uryu is all about fair division of labour, he’ll try his best to make sure you’re both doing the same amounts of cleaning, cooking, laundry, etc. (Unless one of you has a really busy week at work or falls ill or something, then that rule flies out of the window). As far as he’s concerned, you both live in the house, you both will make messes, it shouldn’t really be one person over the other without good reason. Uryu’s the type to stay on top of mess though (for example wiping kitchen worktops each time he’s finished cooking) and would encourage his S/O to do the same if possible, so it’s not too hard to keep the house clean.  
  

  * His skill for a varied date life will carry over into married life. He knows that marriage doesn’t rely wholly on love, and that you need to work to keep things happy after a while and he doesn’t want to let things get dull or too routine. And while your date nights may not be as often as they used to be (especially if his and/or your career has advanced since you started dating) he’ll make sure that they still happen. Also, further to the whole needing to work to keep things happy in a marriage thing, Uryu would be really big on communicating well to each other. Enough little annoyances can build up to a big fight so he’d rather just talk out each little (and big) problem as they come up.



  
** Starting a Family Headcanons: **

  * I think with Uryu there would be some time between getting married and having children. Uryu doesn’t particularly panic, but he can get flustered, especially in an unfamiliar situation. He would want some time to properly settle into married life and have a sense of routine and control before thinking seriously about children. He knows having children tends to flip everything on it’s head until the new parents find their feet so he wouldn’t want to be in a chaotic situation to begin with.   
  

  * Not to mention, while I think he would want children and be quite excited by it, he would very nervous as well, especially with the first one. He never had a great relationship with his father and he’d hate to repeat that. He’d be reading all sorts of parenting and child psychology books, maybe talking to friends who already have children as well, trying to be prepared as possible. His main aim as a father would be to try and be as supportive as possible, even if he didn’t always see eye to eye with his children. There are some aspects he’ll always be strict on, such as trying their best in school, but he’ll try his best to encourage them in everything they do.  
  

  * The household tasks that used to be balanced would probably get a little skewed when you were trying to get pregnant. It just seems easier for him to cook so he can have peace of mind that you’re eating well rather than him reminding you all the time (especially if you already know everything you should/shouldn’t be eating, he doesn’t mean to be annoying but he just wants things to go as smoothly as possible). Once you actually get pregnant he’ll pretty much take over cooking completely. And as you get further along in the pregnancy he’ll slowly take over the other household jobs. He knows that stress and tiredness can affect how well things go, both during and after pregnancy so he’ll try to take off as much pressure as possible during the difficult months. Once the baby starts sleeping through the night and you’re actually getting enough sleep things will slowly shift back to normal. Well a new normal anyway, things can only stay so clean with a curious baby crawling around.




End file.
